marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Howard Stark's Mansion
Howard Stark's Mansion was the primary residence of Howard Stark in New York City. History The Vault Howard Stark created a vault in the basement of his mansion after he returned, distressed, from the German front in Finow.Agent Carter: 1.05: The Iron Ceiling Theft of Howard Stark's Technology Leet Brannis was tasked by Leviathan to infiltrate the mansion and steal all the technology that was kept inside his vault, deemed too dangerous by Howard Stark to ever be used.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Brannis waited until a night with a powerful thunderstorm. It caused a power failure for two hours that deactivated all the alarms and he opened a hole under the vault from the sewers. Since the sewers were prepared to take storm water to the river, Brannis put a raft under the vault and took all the technology to the sea, while opening a manhole in the opposite direction as a distraction. Brannis followed the course of the waters until reaching a tide gate, and loaded the technology to a ship named The Heartbreak.Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide Howard Stark noticed that the theft had occurred when he returned from a trip to Monaco. Arrest of Edwin Jarvis Peggy Carter traveled to Howard Stark's Mansion in order to investigate the vault that Leet Brannis was able to raid, stealing the dangerous inventions that Stark kept there. Edwin Jarvis, who was still inside his private residence, was about to clear the table when his wife Ana told him to leave it, as she would take care of it. Jarvis noticed Carter outside the house; he accepted Ana's offer so that he could attend to Carter, telling Ana that he would be outside in the garden. Jarvis told Carter she should have called him before entering the estate, but Carter guessed that women wandering through the property was surely something usual, something that Jarvis acknowledged. Carter explained that her landlady helped to continue their investigation, because if they discover how Leet Brannis was able to break into Stark's seemingly impenetrable vault, maybe they could trace where he went from there, locating all the missing technology in the process. Jarvis noticed that Carter was not adequately dressed for that mission, given that the thief escaped through the sewers under the mansion. Carter inquired about the night of the theft; Jarvis said that he did not notice anything unusual, given that a thunderstorm caused a power failure during two hours, and the combination of candlelight and rain made Jarvis quickly fall asleep. Their conversation was interrupted by Agents Jack Thompson and Daniel Sousa of the Strategic Scientific Reserve, who had discovered the license plate of the car that Jarvis and Carter used to go to the Roxxon Refinery the night it was destroyed and wanted to take Jarvis for questioning. Jarvis attended to the two agents while Carter hid behind the door. Jarvis explained that Howard Stark was "indefinitely unavailable", though Thompson revealed that they were not looking for Stark; they came to speak to Jarvis himself, as they had found the bumper of one of Stark's cars usually driven by Jarvis. Jarvis explained how he reported that the car had been stolen several days ago, pointing them to Detective Davis from the 19th Precinct in order to inquire more about the theft, and tried to dismiss the two agents. Thompson blocked the door with his foot in order to further question Jarvis, given that the bumper of the car was found in a major crime scene. Thompson threatened to call a judge and obtain a warrant; Jarvis agreed on accompanying the two agents to maintain Carter's cover, even joking about going in the back of a car for the first time in years. Descent to the Sewers Peggy Carter returned to Howard Stark's Mansion at night, in order to investigate the vault and try to guess the method that Leet Brannis used to transport all the technology kept inside. Edwin Jarvis received Carter, who asked him if he wanted to clarify some of the facts that were presented during his interrogation by the Strategic Scientific Reserve; Jarvis refused. Seemingly accepting the excuse, Carter prompted him to investigate the vault. Jarvis explained that the hole in the middle of the vault made Howard Stark believe that Brannis used advanced technology to break into it, though Carter dismissed the theory, as according to her, Stark believed in the need of advanced technology to even the most mundane tasks. Carter whistled to check the depth of the hole, and decided to descend using climbing equipment. Jarvis' skills with the equipment made Carter realize it was not the first time he had done something similar, and he confessed that he had visited the before World War II, and descended to the sewers below with her. Development of the Arc Reactor Howard Stark had a meeting with Anton Vanko, in presence of Maria Stark and Vanko's wife, regarding what they called 'The Unity Project', focusing in developing the Arc Reactor technology, as Stark hoped to change the future of humanity with this technology, while Vanko wanted to use the research to make money. Over time, Vanko proved true to his intentions, selling the technology and other secrets to the Russian government, prompting his deportation, disappointing Howard Stark, who was convinced by Obadiah Stane to focus again in weapons development.Iron Man 2: Public Identity Tony Stark's Childhood In 1970, Howard Stark fathered a son, Tony, living together with him, his wife Maria and their trusted butler Edwin Jarvis in their mansion of New York City. Howard was very strict with Tony; one of the examples of this severity particularly remembered by Tony Stark years later was an occasion that his father qualified as nonsense and a waste of time spending his weekends playing at home. Tony started to hate returning from boarding school to his house on weekends, even despite Edwin Jarvis' efforts to comfort Tony. Tony grew up to become a rebel teenager, who was lectured by his father Howard for his attitude and his immaturity despite his intelligence, who hoped that one day he could be able to tell his son about his real work, as Howard felt that his son needed to know that. However, Howard was not able to tell him, because both Howard and Maria Stark died that same day in a car accident. Returning Home As an adult, Tony Stark created the A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S. as an homage to his faithful butler, and installed it in the mansion as what he called a force of habit, to feel the presence of Edwin Jarvis in the mansion once again. It was during one of the nostalgic visits to his childhood home that Stark received a petition from the United States Armed Forces to return to Afghanistan as Iron Man to clean a -infested desert. Formerly Contained Items Howard Stark housed his most dangerous inventions in a vault under the mansion, such as: Nitramene_Bomb.png|Nitramene Formula Constrictor.png|Constrictor TBB-SNAFU.png|Steve Rogers' Blood Dooley Burning Up.png|Stark Heat Vest Item 17.png|Midnight Oil Photonic_Amplifier_Blueprints.jpg|Photonic Amplifier blueprints Shocker.jpg|Electroshocker Lt2Ywri.jpg|Bulletproof Vest Unidentified Stark Invention 1.png|Unidentified item Unidentified Stark Invention 2.png|Unidentified item Unidentified Stark Invention 3.png|Unidentified item Trivia *In the comics, the mansion is inherited by Howard Stark's son, Tony, who eventually transformed it into the headquarters of the Avengers. Gallery IManPubI2.jpg IMan2PubI3.jpg IM2PI30.jpg IM2PI31.jpg IM2PI32.jpg IM2PI33.jpg PubInIrMa8.jpg PubInIrMa9.jpg References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Private Residences Category:Vaults Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Locations Category:Comics Locations Category:Marvel One-Shots Locations